The present invention is directed, in general, to an improved disk jacket, and more particularly to an arrangement for firmly closing and securing the jacket opening.
Conventional disk jackets utilize a double structure including a thicker outer envelope adapted to receive a thinner liner, the disk being inserted into the liner, and the liner in turn being inserted into the outer envelope. Such an arrangement is inconvenient, since users must first take the inner liner out of the envelope and then remove the disk from the liner, thus leaving two separate parts of the jacket which must be located and reassembled when the disk is to be replaced. Further, since the opening of the outer envelope always remains open, the user has to pay close attention during the reassembly of the jacket to ensure that the liner is inserted upside down into the outer envelope in order to close off the liner opening and to protect the disk from dust and dampness.